Danganronpa vs Zombie
by Sora-kun si wibu
Summary: Hajime Hinata dan beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya berusaha bertahan hidup dalam dunia yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi wabah zombie. Apakah mereka dapat tetap bertahan atau menjadi santapan para mayat hidup?


Hajime Hinata dan beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya berusaha bertahan hidup dalam dunia yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi wabah zombie. Apakah mereka dapat tetap hidup atau menjadi santapan zombie?

( Disclaimer: Danganronpa adalah milik Spike Chunsoft. )

* * *

Sore hari itu matahari telah hampir tenggelam. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tajam-tajam tengah berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya. Anak itu bernama Hinata Hajime. Ia melewati sebuah sekolah swasta yang berdiri megah, dan kakinya terhenti di titik itu. Kibougamine Gakuen, akademi yang dikhususkan untuk murid-murid berbakat luar biasa dan bergelar "ultimate"-tidak sepertinya yang hanya anak normal dan tidak mempunyai bakat khusus apapun yang bisa dibanggakan. Kedua mata hijaunya menatap gedung sekolah idamannya yang tidak dapat ia raih itu dari balik gerbang. Masih ada beberapa murid sekolah itu yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pemuda itu, melewatinya yang berdiri di tengah jalan sambil termenung.

Pikiran pemuda itu melayang selama beberapa menit, sebelum diganggu oleh suara jeritan anak perempuan. "Kyaaaaaa! Ja-jangan mendekat, ahh!"

Gadis itu diserang oleh seorang pria, mungkin seorang guru, yang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di atas tanah. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Pria itu kemudian menggigit tubuh sang gadis berambut biru, mencabik daging yang menempel padanya dengan cukup mudah. Darah mulai menggenang di sekitar mereka.

"Aaah! Dia zombie!" jerit seseorang. Mendengar itu, semua orang sontak berlari ketakutan menjauhinya, namun ada seorang pemuda kecil yang justru membeku di tempat yang tak jauh dari monster itu.

"M-Maizono-san...?" suara lirih keluar dari anak itu.

Zombie itu berhenti mengunyah daging anak perempuan yang tak bernyawa itu. Ia mendesis, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah si anak laki-laki di dekatnya itu dan mendekatinya dengan langkah lamban tertatih-tatih.

Melihat anak itu, Hajime yang hampir akan berlari kabur dari situ mengurungkan niatnya. 'Anak itu dalam bahaya,' batinnya. Entah kenapa, Hajime merasa perlu menyelamatkan anak itu meski sebenarnya mereka tidak saling mengenal. Ia kemudian buru-buru melihat sekitar, matanya mencari benda apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Beruntung sekali ada sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball. Tanpa pikir panjang Hajime memungut bat itu, mengarahkannya ke kepala pria zombie itu. "Hiaaaah!" jeritnya.

Monster itu tumbang terhantam oleh tongkat Hajime. Untung saja, anak itu belum terserang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hajime ke anak itu yang menatapnya ngeri. Yah, maklum saja. Hajime baru saja menghancurkan kepala seseorang, yang entah masih bisa dianggap orang atau tidak, di hadapannya. Semua orang normal akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dialami anak itu.

"A-aaa... aku baik-baik saja..." jawabnya dengan nada gemetar. "Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkanku... um..."

"Ah, namaku Hinata Hajime." kata Hajime memperkenalkan diri. "Senang berkenalan denganmu..." ucapnya menggantung karena tidak tahu nama lawan bicaranya.

"Naegi Makoto." anak itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Jadi, Hinata-kun. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Naegi menatap dua mayat yang tergeletak itu sekilas, tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih dari dua detik. Terutama pada mayat gadis itu, Maizono Sayaka-sang ultimate pop idol.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir sejauh itu saat 'membunuh' monster itu tadi. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apakah pria itu tadi benar seorang monster atau hanya manusia yang bertingkah gila-rabies, misalnya?

Tanpa dia sadari, mayat Sayaka di belakangnya perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, bersiap menggigit Hinata yang memunggunginya.

Mata Naegi menangkap mayat hidup itu. "Ah! Hinata-kun, awas!" jeritnya. Perasaan horor menyelimutinya lebih dalam. Kenyataan bahwa teman baiknya berubah menjadi monster pemakan otak membuatnya dua kali lebih buruk.

"Ha?" spontan Hajime berbalik, siaga dengan senjatanya yang digenggam kuat oleh kedua tangannya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menghancurkan kepala zombie di hadapannya itu, tahu karena gadis yang telah berubah wujud itu adalah teman dari Naegi. "Kenapa dia hidup lagi?" gumamnya. Sudah jelas bahwa tadi perempuan itu telah digigit sampai mati oleh zombie sebelumnya; bahkan sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak utuh di bagian lengan.

"Ha-haruskah kita melawannya?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Lebih baik kita lari, sekarang!"

Kedua anak itupun kabur secepat yang mereka mampu sebelum monster itu dapat mengejar.

-Bersambung-

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Oye! Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic. Terinspirasi dari beberapa game zombie yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak saya mainkan (terutama game Walking Dead buatan Telltale Games -recommended bagi penggemar story-based game) dan plot rp di facebook haha :"D

Oh ya terima kasih sudah membaca (*^人^)


End file.
